The present invention relates to a data processing device for handling image data, a facsimile machine having data processing function, and a computer program employed by the data processing device and the facsimile machine.
Data processing devices well known in the art for performing prescribed processes on image data supplied from a terminal device include an image forming device such as a printer, and a facsimile machine for transmitting facsimile data to another facsimile machine specified by the terminal device.
For example, in the technology described in Japanese patent application publication No. 2001-282694, a personal computer is enabled to exchange various data with a facsimile machine by installing a driver program on the personal computer as a terminal device. The facsimile machine is enabled to accept image data from the personal computer by displaying a folder icon on the monitor of the personal computer.
This facsimile machine includes a facsimile transmission function and a printer function. When image data is moved to the folder displayed on the monitor by a drag-and-drop operation, a dialog box is displayed on the monitor of the personal computer asking the user whether to send the data as a facsimile transmission or to print out the data. When a function is selected through a user operation, a facsimile transmission operation or a printing operation is performed on the image data moved to the folder based on the selected function.
However, the technology described above requires preparation, such as installing a special driver program on the personal computer. These operations are troublesome and inconvenient for the user. Further, since the installation of driver programs and the like can be difficult operations for beginners not well-versed in computers, users have been waiting for an easier method to use the above functions.